Chickweed Wintergreen and Flowers in the Sky
by Motherflipping Oak
Summary: On the night before descending into the Semitt Falls, Minwu and Firion talked about life and the future.


**_Chickweed Wintergreen and Flowers in the Sky_**

* * *

If asked about it, Minwu was the first to admit he wasn't much of a fortune-teller. In dedicating his whole life to the study of white magic he had passed many an opportunity to learn other skills, including all but the most rudimentary knowledge of divination.

This time, however, even with his meagre skills, his future seemed clear: the flight of birds, his dreams, the position of the stars all said the same thing, so clearly it might as well have been spelled out in block letters:

_"You're going to die."_

In retrospect, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. After all, they were at war: thousands upon thousands of lives had already been cut short. Why shouldn't his, too?

By now he had gotten accustomed to the thought, and only hoped he would be able to make a difference before his time was up, to use his powers to keep the hope alive. Perhaps he could still find a way to heal the ailing king, or at least help secure the future of other residents of Phin.

The others...such as the three youths he was currently travelling with. Minwu wrenched his gaze away from the starry sky and looked over the small fire they had made, at the sleeping forms of two of his companions. Maria and Guy were both wrapped up in blankets, fast asleep, no doubt exhausted by the long journey to the Semitt Falls. They had worked hard, after all, and Minwu never ceased to be amazed how capable the two were as warriors despite their young age and relative inexperience. With such great fledging heroes at her side, perhaps Phin really had hope after all?

As for the third young hero...Minwu looked further ahead, just beyond the dim glow of the fire. Firion sat there cross-legged, his back turned from the camp, his earrings ringing as his head nodded up and down. As Minwu looked on, Firion finished chanting a spell, and for a split-second he was surrounded by a faint aura of soft blue-white light.

Minwu stood up and slowly walked to Firion. Firion didn't react to his approach, so he asked softly, hoping not to startle him: "Still training?"

He failed: Firion's shoulders shot up to his ears and he swished around rapidly. He relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.

"Yeah." He gave him an embarrassed smile and turned back, chanting under his breath. The soft light emerged once more as he summoned a small globe of it between his palms. Minwu nodded approvingly: it wasn't a half bad Cure spell, especially for someone who had only learned the spell last week.

"Very impressive," he said out loud, causing Firion to turn and smile at him. "You have the makings of a great healer."

"You're just saying," Firion said, shaking his head, fighting to keep the pleased smile off his face. Then, with one swift motion he stood up and raised his arms above his head. He let out a mighty yawn.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight."

Minwu nodded. "Indeed. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." He looked at the entrance to the Semitt Falls, their next destination. "It's better to rest while we can."

Firion looked at him silently. "What about you, though? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Minwu shrugged non-committally. "Someone must watch the fire." When Firion kept staring it him, he continued: "I am used to long journeys. It'll be fine."

Firion didn't look entirely convinced. "If you say so." He looked at his hands and sighed.

Minwu quirked an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Not really. I just wish I learned spells faster. I mean, I've been practising Cure since supper, and I've made no real progress."

Minwu smiled quietly to himself. Ah. The very same reaction he had had when he had first begun learning white magic.

"It can't be helped, I'm afraid. These things take time and effort, no matter how talented you are."

"I know, I know," Firion shook his head impatiently. "I just want to learn to do it properly as soon as possible. I mean that as no offence to you," he added quickly, glancing at Minwu's face. "You've taken amazing care of us, but I want to be able to look after my friends on my own as well."

Minwu smiled wanly at him. "It is fine, I understand. It's natural that you want to be able to look after your friends." Especially after what happened to your home and the rest of your family, he added quietly in his mind. He was certain Firion didn't need a reminder of the tragic events, especially so soon after they had transpired.

"Yeah." Firion followed after Minwu as he made his way back to the fireplace and sat opposite of him, glancing warmly at Maria and Guy. "Of course I want to look after them. They're my family, after all."

Minwu nodded. "There is no finer reason for learning white magic than the desire to protect others."

Firion nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes still on Maria. "I don't think they're weak or anything, but at times like these...you know what I mean."

Minwu nodded again. He knew. "If you want, I can teach you some of my other spells after we get back."

Firion's countenance lighted up. "You would? That'd be great!" Then, hesitating. "When it's not a hassle, of course. Whenever you have the time."

Minwu remained silent for a while, before saying: "We'd better do it sooner than later."

After further hesitation, Firion nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You never know when the Empire strikes back."

"Precisely."

They sat in silence for a moment as the fire crackled. Sparkles floated around in the slight breeze. Minwu reached out and threw another log into the dwindling fire. Just as he was about to suggest that Firion go and rest, the latter sighed heavily and hid his face under his palm.

Minwu frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Firion, his hand still on his on face, sighed again before shaking his head. "Not really. Nothing serious, at least. It's just that-" he lowered his hand and took another covert glance at Maria and Guy before leaning towards Minwu, speaking in a conspirational tone. "It's just that lately, I've been thinking about some...stuff."

Minwu raised his eyebrows, not understanding.

Firion's cheeks flushed and he looked away. "It's just...nowadays, I sometimes find it difficult to talk to Maria. And it's weird. I mean, she's like my sister...she IS my sister...but the way she smiles sometimes makes my legs feel like jelly..." He looked at his feet. "And I just don't know what to say to her."

"Ah." He really didn't know what else to say. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been this.

"And I figured.." Firion looked up again, right into his eyes. "That maybe you could give me some advice. I saw how well you could speak with the princess, you obviously know your stuff. So please," His eyes suddenly had a distinct puppy-like quality to them. "Can you give me some pointers, at least? I really need to learn to talk to women."

Minwu leaned forward and stared into the fire, lost in thought. What should he tell the poor boy? Did he even have any advice to give? "I'm not sure there is anything I can tell you." Firion's face fell, so he continued: "I really haven't given it much thought, really." He talked to women often, of course, but he doubted the most straightforward meaning of the phrase was what Firion had in mind. "Unless you mean simply talking to them, in which I suggest you relate to them exactly as you would to men, I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out by yourself."

"Oh." Firion stared at his feet for a moment before saying: "I just thought, because you seem so relaxed around the princess..."

"I do?" Minwu gave it some thought "You have to remember I've served as her and her father's advisor for several years now. It is only natural that I've grown accustomed to speaking to her."

"I know..." Firion almost pouted. "But I've known Maria since I was a kid and talking to her has only gotten difficult now."

"Maybe you should just relax."

"Yeah." Firion scratched the back of his head. "It's just difficult to stay calm sometimes, you know? Sometimes you need to act fast and you just can't come up with the right thing to say on time."

Minwu nodded. "I know."

Firion stared at him in amazement. "That happens to you too? I thought nothing could faze you."

"It happens to everyone sometimes. You shouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah..." Firion took another deep and looked up at the sky. "Wow, the stars are really bright tonight."

Minwu looked up as well. His fate stared right back down at him. _You're going to die._ By now, he had seen it so many times he barely felt anything anymore at the sight. He ignored his own fate and instead tried looking for signs, any signs, of the future of his three companions. Nothing: the meaning of the stars remained a closed book to him beyond the obvious. "Indeed."

"Guess there are some beautiful things even the Empire can't destroy." Minwu looked at him, surprised by the unprecedented bitterness in Firion's voice. He was still smiling, but his eyes were sad.

Firion continued, his tone dead serious. "Once the Empire is defeated, I'm going to make certain the world's beautiful again."

"Indeed?"

Firion nodded. "I'll plant flowers. By myself, if I need to. Everywhere where someone fell. Everywhere where a building was burnt down. Everywhere where there was something beautiful that was destroyed. Flowers just like the ones over there." He pointed at a bunch of arctic starflowers to his right, their pale blossoms almost glowing in the dim light. "And roses. All kinds of flowers."

Minwu looked at Firion quietly. His plan was certainly unusual, only something a true optimist would come up with, but nonetheless admirable. "There have been...many worse goals in life."'

Firion nodded almost defiantly. "I know it may sound stupid, but I'm serious about it. Even if the Empire is gone, what good will that do if the world goes with it?"

"Very true."

Firion stared at the fire. Then, so quietly Minwu barely caught it: "Do you think we have a chance?"

"At what?"

"You know," Firion looked up, a haunted look in his eyes. "Against the empire."

Minwu sighed and crossed his hands. "I doubt anyone can say for sure."

"But what do you think?"

Minwu sighed again. "Maybe. It is too early to say for sure one way or another. The situation may look bleak at the moment, however...there's always a chance."

Firion nodded. Then, his expression still dead serious, he continued: "By the way, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Yes?" What could call for such a serious attitude?

Firion drew in a deep breath and then asked: "Isn't it difficult to eat with a veil on?"

Minwu stared at him blankly, as he continued, still serious: "I mean, doesn't it get in a way? And it's white, too, so it must be really difficult to keep it clean..." his voice petered out and he started to look worried. "I mean, if it's not a rude question to ask."

Minwu buried his heads in his hands. Then, unable to keep it inside, he began to laugh. First, it began as quiet giggles, the first ones to escape his chest, then, unable to control it, his laughter became louder and louder until Firion too was able to hear it.

He could hear Firion ask sheepishly over his laughter: "You're not mad, are you?"

Minwu tried to respond to him, but was unable to cease the laughter. It felt good to laugh again: there had been little reason to do so recently.

Finally, he managed to control himself and stood up, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes. Firion was looking at him, grinning nervously.

"I think," Minwu said slowly, still smiling, "I'll let you figure that out all by yourself."

"Eh?"

"How to eat neatly when wearing a veil."

"Oh, okay." Firion's brow furrowed as he began to think furiously. Minwu shook his head and took the opportunity to improve the fire.

After a brief silence, Firion yawned and stood up. "Okay, I think I'll turn in now."

Minwu nodded. "It's probably a wise idea."

Firion nodded and turned to leave, then spun around in a moment of realisation. "Oh!"

Minwu blinked. "Yes?"

"I figured it out!" And he looked so very proud of it too.

Minwu grinned. "oh?"

Firion beamed with pride. "You take it off before you eat, of course."

Minwu smiled and nodded. "Well spotted."

Firion scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. I probably should have spotted it earlier, given that I've seen you eating before..."

"Indeed. Not that I'm surprised, since your eyes were so focused on your soup."

"Yeah..." Firion was still smiling. "Well, good night."

"Sleep well."

Minwu watched as Firion made his way to Maria and Guy and half sat down, half fell to where he had earlier unwound his bedroll. He rolled around for a moment, twisting and turning, but the next time Minwu paid attention to him he was no longer moving, seemingly fast asleep.

Minwu shook his head again, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. He looked at the skies once more. The old signs still remained.

However, there was a new constellation that hadn't been there the last time he had looked for answers in the stars: a solitary one, brighter than any of the other stars in the sky. Even with his meagre fortune-telling abilities he could for the second time that month decipher the meaning of the stars.

Hope.

**THE END**


End file.
